Pakty z olbrzymami
by heavenlyrush
Summary: krótka historyjka o smutnym Lupinie i płaczącej ze śmiechu Tonks. /gdzieś zaraz po śmieci więźnia Azkabanu (nie zwracajcie uwagi na ratingi, gengresy i inne, nie znam się)


Nora to kiepskie miejsce dla kogoś o tak parszywym nastroju. Ale cóż poradzić, jak mus to mus, prawda? Pewnie dopiero za parę tygodni doceni tą zmianę. W końcu każde miejsce jest lepsze niż Grimmauld Place 12, może z wyjątkiem Azkabanu. Teraz, kiedy Syriusz jest martwy spokojnie można spotykać się w bardziej przytulnym miejscu. Chociaż Remus Lupin wolałby być w starej kwaterze.

-Biedny Harry, taki biedny… Tyle stracił, to straszne, naprawdę. I to jeszcze musiało się stać teraz, kiedy tak się z nim zżył… -jęczała Molly pod nosem roznosząc wszędzie kubki herbaty, ciasteczka i inne słodkości. Jej gadanie przyprawiało Lupina o okropny ból głowy. Miał jej tak serdecznie dość jak kiedyś Petera, po tym jak został zmuszony do pomagania mu na lekcjach eliksirów. –Remusie, może kawy? –pulchna kobieta wsadziła mu na siłę kubek w dłonie. Podziękował pod nosem i miał nadzieję, że kobieta odejdzie. Niestety, Molly dopiero się rozkręcała. –Wiesz, Remusie, będziesz musiał poświęcić teraz Harremu więcej uwagi! Jakby nie patrzeć, zostałeś jego jedynym krewnym, tak jakby! Musi być mu naprawdę ciężko.. och, biedny Harry.

-Oczywiście, Molly. Całkowicie się z tobą zgadzam. –bąknął pod nosem i napił się aby nie musieć nic więcej mówić. W salonie oprócz niego, byli jeszcze Moody, Artur i Tonks. Były Auror jak zawsze, przyglądał się wszystkiemu ze znudzeniem na twarzy, jednak nic nie mówił. Za to Artur, ten to doprowadzał Remusa do jeszcze większego szału, wtórował żonie każde słowo. _Tak, Remusie, czeka cie bardzo odpowiedzialne zdanie, chłopak tyle stracił. _Lupin odczekał chwilę, aż Wesleyowie zakończą swoje biadolenie, odstawił kubek na stoliku i wstał.

-Gdzie idziesz? –usłyszał głos Tonks za swoimi plecami.

-Zapalić, zaraz wracam. –warknął i wyszedł nie przejmując się uwagami Molly _„powinieneś to rzucić, to naprawdę zły nałóg."_

Remus miał to gdzieś. Miał gdzieś złe nałogi, miał gdzieś Molly i jej gadanie. Od śmierci Syriusza słyszał kilka razy jak ktoś ( ) przypominał mu o jego obowiązkach wobec Harrego. Jak tak bardzo Wesleyom na nim zależy to nich go sobie adoptują. Tak, właśnie tak. W tym momencie był największym egoistą świata. Zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Nie mógł zrozumieć tylko jednej rzeczy. Co było z nim nie tak? Całe swoje życie spędził na drugim planie. W szkole, to zawsze James i Syriusz byli gwiazdami, a on gdzieś z tyłu. W Zakonie? Był jak każdy inny, przynajmniej na początku. Potem był już wyrzutkiem, bo Blackowi strzeliło do głowy, że Remus Lupin może być zdrajcą. Nienawidził go za to całym sercem. Czuł się oszukany, przez cały pobyt w Hogwarcie to właśnie Black najczęściej mówił _Stary, to nie jest ważne. Bycie innym wcale nie oznacza bycia złym! _A potem to Black zdradził (przynajmniej tak myśli wszyscy). Co zrobił wtedy Lupin? Lupin, który został na bożym świecie sam z garstką martwych przyjaciół? Zwątpił w siebie. Zaszył gdzieś bardzo daleko, nie odpowiadał na listy i zrozumiał, że alkohol pity w samotności naprawdę uzależnia. Albus namawiał go na posadę nauczyciela opcm od śmieci Lily i Jamesa, ale Remus nigdy nie wierzył, że Dumbledore może mieć dobre intencje dla jednego, konkretnego człowieka. Więc dlaczego się zgodził? Bo któregoś letniego wieczoru roku 1993 zobaczył w jakimś barze wiadomość o ucieczce Syriusza Blacka. Łatwo mu było przewidzieć gdzie Black się uda. Kierował się zemstą, chciał być tym który go znajdzie i odda w ręce dementorów. Albo zagryzie na śmieć w którąś z pełni. Teraz zdaje sobie sprawę, że było to zachowanie godne Snapea. Ale on naprawdę chciał zemsty, nie tylko za śmierć Potterów i Petera. Chciał zemsty za te wszystkie kłamstwa, które ściągnęły go na samo dno. Długo mu zajęło wybaczenie Syriuszowi. Może i we Wrzeszczącej Chacie powiedział coś w stylu _Spoko, Łapo. Wybaczam Ci. _Kłamał, wtedy chciał tylko dorwać Glizdogona.

Od tamtego wieczoru nie rozmawiali przez kolejny rok. Spotkali się dopiero na GP12, na pierwszym zebraniu Zakonu Feniksa w czasie drugiej wojny. Remus nie był do końca pewny, ale chyba powiedział mu wtedy, że gdyby miał tylko szansę- zabił by go. Za to wszystko. Z czasem te słowa coraz bardziej traciły na znaczeniu. Oswajał się ze starym przyjacielem. A kiedy on już wybaczył to Syriusz umarł. Z czystym sumieniem, bo wszyscy mu wybaczyli. Miał ogromną chęć jakoś wskrzesić go tylko po to aby zabić go znowu. Tak bardzo go nienawidził, znowu.

-Dobrze się czujesz? –z zamyślenia wyrwała go Tonks. Wpatrywał się w nią, wyglądała całkiem normalnie. Chociaż z długimi, czarnymi włosami przypominała jedną z Blacków.

-A jakby inaczej. –odburknął ze złością. Już wiedział, dlaczego jest na nią taki zły. Po śmieci Syriusza wszelkie kondolencje składano jej, albo Harremu. A o starym Remusie Lupinie, znowu wszyscy zapomnieli. Do jasnej cholery, jemu też się coś należy! On też go stracił i też będzie tęsknił! Właśnie dlatego, tym razem, chciał być egoistą. To było zdecydowanie lepsze niż ucieczka i alkohol.

-Wiesz.. w sumie to nie wyglądasz ostatnio najlepiej.. –zaczęła niepewnie. Spojrzał na nią, a ona szybko odwróciła wzrok. –Nie chodzi mi o to, że za kilka dni pełnia… tylko… -chyba zaczęła się gubić, ale Remus czekał aż wybrnie z tego sama. –Zastanawiam się, czy ktokolwiek ci to powiedział… -zamilkła na chwilę –Naprawdę mi przykro z powodu śmierci Syriusza ale to tobie a nie mi należą się te wszystkie kondolencje. –Merlinie, czy ta dziewczyna czytała w jego myślach?! Tak czy inaczej, uśmiechnął się. –Może i straciłam kuzyna, ale znałam go niecały rok. Ty straciłeś najlepszego przyjaciela… znaliście się całe życie. Mimo tych wszystkich… przygód. –Remus nigdy nie nazwał by tego wszystkiego _przygodą. _Przygody to mieli oni kiedyś, dawno temu.

-Dzięki, naprawdę. –uśmiechnął się, a Dora wyraźnie rozluźniła.

-Ciebie też Molly doprowadza do szału, prawda? –zapytała z lekkim rozbawieniem.

-Niesamowicie.

-Trochę trudno ją zrozumieć.. No wiesz, nie wyglądało jakby przepadała za Syriuszem. Zawsze mówiła, że jest głupim, niedojrzałym kretynem. –zaśmiała się słodko.

-Bo taki był! A Molly nienawidziła go od kiedy pamiętam. –roześmiał się.

-To brzmi jak bardzo ciekawa historia.

-Opowiem ci pod jednym warunkiem. –spojrzał na nią z dziwnym uśmieszkiem. – Zmienisz kolor włosów, na normalny. To znaczy, różowy. –Zaśmiał się. W mgnieniu okna włosy Dory skróciły się do ramion i najpierw zapłonęły ostrą czerwienią aby po chwili wygasnąć do barwy gumy balonowej.

-Kiedy Hogwartem rządzili Huncwoci, uczennicy były podzielone na _te Jamesa i te Syriusza. _–zaczął Lupin. -Odbywało się to bez względu na wiek, tak więc starsza o te kilka lat Molly była w _grupie Łapy_. W okolicach Walentynek, chyba na piątym roku, założyliśmy się, że każdy z nas _wyrwie rudą do Walentego._ –Tonks roześmiała się. –Tak, naprawdę tak było! W każdym razie, James robił co mógł żeby zdobyć Lily. Próbował nawet na litość, bo _jak przegra ten zakład to połamiemy mu miotle. _A Syriusz poszedł na łatwiznę, zamrugał pięknie kilka razy w stronę swojego funclubu, wybrał pierwszą rudą z brzegu i padło na biedną Molly Prewett. Przykro mi to mówić, ale Molly była jedną z tych naiwnych dziewczyn. Kiedy po walentynkach przyszło Syriuszowi z nią zerwać…

-Ej! A co z tobą? Kogo znalazłeś? –Oczy aż jej się świeciły z ciekawości. Remus westchnął i wywrócił oczami próbując sobie przypomnieć jej imię.

-To była chyba Emily Talbot.. tak, miała taką ogromną burzę rudych loków. –Machnął rękami dookoła swojej głowy próbując pokazać jak dużo włosów miała Emily. Tonks roześmiała się, a Remus wrócił do swojej opowieści. –Więc, kiedy przyszło mu z nią zerwać Molly śmiertelnie się obraziła. Jak tylko gdzieś go spotkała to robiła awanturę. Krzyczała, nawet biła! –Tonks zrobiła wielkie oczy z niedowierzania. Remus pomyślał, że Dora jest naprawdę dobrą słuchaczką. –Nic nie pomagało, rozmowy, prośby, próby przekupienia. Zachowywała się jakby Syriusz złamał jej serce. Najgorsze w tej historii jest to, że ja też oberwałem!

-Żartujesz? OD MOLLY?

-Bardzo uwielbiałem słodycze, aż za bardzo. Syriusz obiecał mi czekoladowe żaby przez dwa tygodnie jak tylko uda mi się ją udobruchać. Więc pełny wiary w swoje umiejętności dyplomatyczne zgodziłem się. To był mój pierwszy i ostatni raz kiedy wdałem się w pakty nie ze swoim olbrzymem.

Tonks zaśmiała się głośno. Dopiero po chwili, gdy lekko opanowała swój śmiech zapytała. –Jakie pakty z olbrzymami?! –i znów się zaśmiała.

Lupin roześmiał się i zaczął tłumaczyć: -Lubiliśmy odwiedzać Hagrida. Miał nie tylko co długi jęzor, co zawsze pełny barek. –Tonks znowu się roześmiała. –Którego dnia zastaliśmy go wystrojonego, z wyczesaną brodą, rozumiesz? –pokiwała głową –Powiedział, że idzie _na pakty z olbrzymami_. Strasznie nam się spodobało to wyrażenie, zwłaszcza jak Hagrid wrócił kilka dni później nieźle poturbowany. Od tamtej pory, kiedy któryś z nas zrywał z dziewczyną mówił, że idzie na pakty z olbrzymami. –dokończył i uśmiechnął się.

-Wiedziałam, że ta historia będzie ciekawa! –powiedziała i roześmiała się do łez.

-Ruszcie się, zaczynamy! –krzyknął Moody przez okno. Tonks bez słowa odwróciła się w stronę drzwi ocierając po drodze jedną z łez. Lupin patrzył na nią z uśmiechem, w duchu dziękując za tą rozmowę. A gdy przepuścił ją w drzwiach przypomniał sobie słowa przyjaciela „_Ona naprawdę cię lubi, Luniak. Ta moja kuzyneczka."_


End file.
